


Pulse

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, What is poetry, probably not this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pulse

Kissing his small and soft pale wrist, tears streaming down his oldened face, with eyes screwed shut tight, to hide his fear and pain.

Bright blue eyes, an oasis that stares intently all the while, grateful for the warmth the lips provide, with a silently growing stain.

A red-like river, with as much spared, the liquid thicker as it cascaded over his skin, blinding his mind and numbing his emotions.

He feels his pulse weaken, he hears his father crying louder. He hears no words spoken despite.

He's fairly certain his end is near.


End file.
